


Albatross - Episode 5 "Olympus Fleet"

by Apartment41



Series: Albatross [4]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartment41/pseuds/Apartment41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Albatross leaves Rockport, and sets out for the stars.  All around them is the Olympus fleet, a collection of ships bound for the far reaches of Union space, determined to secure a new foothold among the stars.</p><p>Watching over them is the USS Okinawa, a powerful Union vessel.  And on board is Jose and his fireteam of rough and tumble Marines.</p><p>But there are sinister elements at work.  Ones who are unafraid of the Union.  And unafraid of Captain Falcout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albatross - Episode 5 "Olympus Fleet"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ACT ONE

The house was a maelstrom of activity. Burke and Thai fought madly to organize their flight plan. Alyx was glaring at her phone, mentally immolating the harbormaster on the other end. Grim was running from room to room, making sure everyone was packing up at a breakneck pace. Allison helped Emily inventory her medical supplies, and load heavy crates into the Grizzly. Jack tried to lay low behind his closed door, his bags already packed, his bed already made. But Grim managed to discover him, and put him to work, Jack moaning in complaint all the while.

The crew of the Albatross was getting ready to leave. They’d known their departure date for nearly a week, but despite Alyx and Grim’s best efforts to encourage everyone to pack early, near everything was left to the last minute. The night before, Alyx had confided in Grim that she hated the days when they left Rockport. They were always hectic and noisy. And, anxious as she was to get back on her ship, and back home, she knew she’d miss Rockport’s sun and beaches. She’d scowled, and turned to him with a drink in her hands and a sly smile on her lips. Grim had smiled back.

Kunai was in her room, the door open to the bustle outside, laying her freshly bought clothes out on the floor. She’d bought two new pairs of jeans, one tight and black, and reserved for nights out, and one loose, reserved for working and casual wear. She’d gotten three new shirts; blue, black, and red. And a dozen new pairs of socks and underwear. Her new aviators were tucked into her collar, and her toiletries were stuffed into a bag that Emily had given her.  
Now she had to face the delicate process of folding all of her clothes into a bag that Jack had loaned her. It occurred to her that she’d never had to face this issue before.

Part of her smiled.

Kunai bent low over her shirts, angles and approaches lining up in her mind. She considered folding the sleeves, or folding the whole shirt in half. Whether to do them individually or all at once.

Grim walked by and saw Kunai’s struggle.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” he growled.

Kunai didn’t look at him. All of her was focused on the clothes.

“I’m trying to figure out how to pack everything,” she said.

Grim frowned and walked into Kunai’s room. He picked up her bag, and held it up to Kunai, opening it was wide as possible. He cocked an eyebrow and stared directly into Kunai’s eyes.

Kunai huffed and began to shove the clothes inside.

 

Her bag finally packed, Kunai walked out the front door. The sun was blazing bright, and a soft breeze was in the air. Kunai whipped out her aviators, and slid them over her eyes with practiced grace. Her hand idly played at the sash Alyx had given her. She’d been wearing it every moment of every day. Whenever Kunai passed Alyx, the Captain would smile and blush, hiding her pride from Kunai as best she could.

The Grizzly was parked out front, loaded with everyone’s bags and some last minute cargo that Grim had managed to squeeze on board.

Everyone was running from the house to the Grizzly in a state of near panic. Emily was pulling her hair out over a locked crate that Allison was holding with one arm. On the crate’s side, a series of lights blinked rapidly between red and green, each transition prompting a squeal from Emily and a roll of Allison’s eyes. Burke and Thai dragged over-laden suitcases across the ground, shirts and pants billowing out the sides. Thai was holding a tablet in his mouth, star charts and stellar coordinates blinking on the screen.

Only Alyx and Grim managed to maintain a veneer of composure. Alyx was standing beside the Grizzly, leaning over the hood, a bottle in her hands, and her aviators perched on her nose. Her foot tapped a tuneless note, and she had to force herself to breathe easy. Grim strode confidently between the house and the car, ushering the crew to move faster.

Jack was perched on top of the Grizzly’s roll cage, his guitar on his lap, strumming a pleasant tune over the din of the chaos. He smiled as Kunai walked up and threw her bag into the back of the Grizzly.

“Watcha playin’?” She asked. Jack plucked at all the cords with one great stroke, and smiled at Kunai.

“I call it, ‘The Ballad Of: _Good Galaxy, Why Didn’t I Pack Last Night?_ ’”

Kunai laughed and climbed into the back of the Grizzly. The car’s flat bed was stuffed with luggage and gear. When Kunai sat down, she was forced to rest her legs over the bags and crates; her feet couldn’t even touch the car’s titanium hull.

Alyx slid her bottle into the Grizzly’s cup holder and looked at Jack, her eyes obscured behind her aviators.

“Jack, final check,” Alyx ordered.

“Aye, Cap!” Jack handed his guitar to Kunai, and ran back into the house, darting from room to room, looking for anything that was left behind.  
Burke and Thai finally wrestled their own luggage into the Grizzly, and climbed inside, opposite Kunai. Emily climbed into the seat behind the driver, and Allison sat next to her, the crate she’d been carrying perched on her knees, and a discontented look mounted on her face.

Grim climbed behind the driver’s seat, and Alyx took shotgun. She quickly reached for her bottle, unscrewed the cap, and drained the contents. Grim gave her a critical look, which Alyx noticed when she replaced the cap.

She look at Grim, smirking. She shook the empty bottle.

“Coffee,” she said.

Grim smiled and turned the engine on. The car hummed to life.

Jack ran out the front door, closed and locked it, and bolted for the Grizzly. Grim watched all this out of the rear view mirror, a grin slowly growing on his face. Just as Jack was about to grab onto the Grizzly’s roll cage, Grim tapped the accelerator, rolling the car forward a meter.

“Hey!” Jack called. Grim tapped the brake, his smile growing wider.

Jack ran up to the back of the Grizzly, and once again, Grim sent the car a meter forward. He looked over his shoulder.

Jack stared at Grim. “Come on, Grim!”

Grim shrugged. “What’s the problem?” he shouted back, laughing.

Jack grimaced and once again ran at the Grizzly, and again, Grim rolled the car a meter forward.

Alyx turned to Grim. “That’ll do, I think,” she said in a clipped tone.

Grim frowned and mashed on the brakes.

Jack ran towards the Grizzly, caught Kunai’s outstretched hand, and climbed into the back of the car. Once he was seated, Grim pressed down hard on the accelerator, and sent the Grizzly tearing down the street.


End file.
